


Come back

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Soldier parents [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaking, Coming Out, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid reader, Leaving, M/M, Missions, Parent Bucky, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Sad, Sickfic, Struggling, Worried Bucky Barnes, Worried Steve Rogers, Worried Wanda, worried Bucky, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Steve and Bucky have to leave Y/N with Wanda to go on a mission they can't avoid





	Come back

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this was so close. I thought i wouldn't finish it in time :D
> 
> Please remember as always:
> 
> -I take promps, even here  
> \- updates are on my tiwtter (@Yuulina_vre) and Discord (https://discord.gg/MYgmfSk)

“Baby girl, where are you?” Steve ducks down to look under the couch. He straightens back up and peeks over the back rest, ignoring the giggling from under the coffee table and the naked feet that peek out from under it “Y/N? Come to daddy.” Steve walks past the table and to the kitchen door. “Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t find her. Are you hiding her?”

“What? Me?” Bucky looks at him with an amused smile while he packs the last bottles in Y/N night bag. “Daddy!” Y/N’s naked feet pound on the floor, and she hugs Steve’s leg: She’s still giggling as Steve picks her up and looks her over. “I thought you ran off with your boyfriend. I’m glad you’re not. I searched for you everywhere.” He kisses her cheek and makes her giggle even more. “She will never get a boyfriend except of us, Stevie.” Bucky comes up to them and blows a raspberry on Y/N’s cheek. “I won’t allow it.” The little girl squirms in Steve’s hold and tries to get away from Bucky and his stubborn, poking beard with hysterical laughter. “Papa berry. Stop.” Bucky smiles and nuzzles her cheek with his nose. “No more raspberries?”

“No.” Y/N pouts and shoves his head away with her little hand while she presses herself against Steve’s shoulder. But just as Bucky backs down to pick up the bag, Y/N makes grabby hands for him. “Cuddle.” Bucky laughs but picks her from Steve’s arms. He watches Bucky interact with Y/N. A fond smile plays on his lips. His eyes dart to the clock on the kitchen counter and her curses silently. “Language daddy.” Bucky smirks at him and Y/N laughs. “Lanage daddy.” She copies and giggles in Bucky’s arms. Steve heaves a sigh but he smiles. He stretches out a hand and caresses her cheek before he speaks. “Okay, okay. Now where’s your elephant, young lady?” Y/N looks around but doesn’t seem to find it. “Elli?” She calls but, of course, gets no answer. “Try my bed, Stevie. I saw her with it this morning as she came to wake me up while kicking at my stomach.”

“Oh, that was hilarious.”

“Glad you two had your fun.” Bucky growls before he picks up the bag and carries it to the door. He sets Y/N down on the floor and helps her into her leather shoes before Steve comes back with her elephant. “So, baby girl. Ready?” Y/N stares at Bucky but doesn’t say anything. Bucky picks her up nonetheless. He shares a quick look with Steve before he gives Y/N the pacifier that lies on the cupboard while Steve grabs the bag and together they leave the apartment. “Buck. Should we really both go?”

“Probably not.” Bucky looks down at the little girl in his arms and places a kiss on her forehead. “I don’t want to go either.”

“It’s a long time. We never left her for this long.”

“I know. Max was one day. This is a week.” Bucky sighs and places another kiss to Y/N’s head. The girl looks up at him with big curious eyes. “Papa go?”

“Yeah sweetie. Remember, papa and daddy need to work. Aunt Wanda looks after you.”

“No.” Y/N pouts and shakes her head. The little pigtails Bucky made fly around her head. “We don’t want to either, sweetie.” Steve leans over and presses a kiss to her temple. Y/N continues to pout the whole way down to Wanda’s place. Vision most likely will be there, too, so Steve figures Wanda won’t be alone with Y/N the whole time. He really hopes that it won’t be as bad as he thinks it will be. For him and Bucky probably more than for Y/N. And he prays for the mission to end quicker than in a week

All too soon they stand in front of Wanda’s door. Steve knocks and throws a last look over to Bucky. He can read is expression like a book because he knows that he wears the same look on his face. The door opens and Wanda smiles at them. “Hey. You’re already dressed?” She looks them up and down, her smile faltering a bit. She quickly directs her gaze at Y/N. “Hello Y/N. You’re so pretty today.” She is indeed. Y/N wears red pants and a little sweater with a cute brown bunny which chews on a too big carrot. Her pigtails frame her head nicely and makes her look like she glows. If you ask Bucky, he says Y/N is even beautiful when she drools all over him in her sleep and Steve is all too ready to agree. Wanda reaches for her and Y/N lets go of Bucky a bit reluctant. “Hello Wanda. Thank you for looking after her.” Steve smiles at her kindly and peeks into her apartment. “You’re alone? I thought Vision would be here, too.”

“Yeah, he comes as soon as his debriefing is finished.” Wanda smiles at Y/N as she stares at her with wide eyes. She’s not blinking and even Bucky and Steve find that terrifying sometimes but Wanda just holds her stare and smiles. Eventually Y/N looks away to Bucky. “Papa.” She stretches her arms out but Bucky shakes his head. His expression is pained and Steve knows that he leaves Y/N only reluctant. Y/N starts whining and makes grabby hands but Bucky still makes no move to take her from Wanda. Y/N huffs a frustrated breath and turns her head to Steve. “Daddy.” She goes through the same motion and as Steve doesn’t take her either she whines a bit louder. Steve finally takes her hand and gives it a kiss. “Are you both sure its good to leave for so long? Are you sure you can make it?”

“We don’t really have choice.” Bucky sighs and rubs his forehead. “There is no other option and the order was clear.”

“Sure, you have another option. Just tell Fury what’s going on with Y/N.” Steve shakes his head but has his eyes locked with Y/N. “I’m pretty sure he knows it and either he doesn’t care or he has no other choice. We try to make it quick, though.”

“Papa!” Y/N says it louder but Bucky shakes his head again and gives Y/N an apologetic smile. “We should leave. It doesn’t get any easier if we wait any longer.” Steve nods at Bucky and Wanda sighs. The blonde passes her the bag with Y/N’s things and presses a soft kiss to Y/N’s cheek, retreating quickly before she can wrap her chubby, little arms around his neck. “Be nice, baby doll.” Bucky gives her a kiss, too and whispers something in russian into her ear, which he barely does, except if he feels guilty. Tears start to form in Y/N’s eyes in confusion as Steve and Bucky, both her parents, turn around and leave. “Daddy! Papa!” She cries until both of them vanish in the elevator and Bucky can feel his heart shatter. As soon as he steps into it, he grabs Steve’s hand tightly. Steve squeezes the brunette’s hand and kisses his temple. “I hope this is not a mistake.” The brunette murmurs and Steve hums to it in agreement.

 

Y/N doesn’t stop calling for them. Wanda gets her inside as soon as the elevator starts to move. She rocks her and hums, claps her back and rubs circles into it but Y/N wriggles and struggles to get away from her and to her parents. Wanda knows she doesn’t know what’s going on and why neither Bucky nor Steve pick her up from Wanda and just leave her alone. “Papa.” She cries and clings to Wanda, still reaching out for the door. “Hey, Y/N. It’s okay. Your daddy and papa need to work. It's okay. They pick you up later.” She rocks her a bit and guides the pacifier back to her mouth, which had fallen down and now lies between their bodies. Just as Wanda sits down on her couch Vision comes flowing in through the wall. Normally Wanda would object that she, in fact, has a door he can use but let it slip this time. The man quickly switches to his human form and sits down beside her. “Wanda.” He eyes Y/N for a second before he looks back up to the brunette woman. “She’s very distressed.” He says it as a fact but Wanda can’t other than scoff at the statement. “She is. She doesn’t know why Steve and Bucky leave her here.” Vision eyes the squirming and crying girl. Suddenly he takes the elephant and holds it out, moving it as if it wants to inspect Y/N and make sure she is okay. The little girl looks at it for a second, even forgets to cry, and Wanda almost thinks it helps, but she returns to crying and shoves the stuffed toy away. She goes back to her current position in Wanda’s arms and hides her face in her shoulder.

It takes a lot out of Wanda to finally get Y/N to calm down and drink from her bottle and eat a bit of her dinner Bucky had prepared beforehand. Y/N doesn’t sleep well and neither does Wanda.

Far away on the mission Steve and Bucky struggle to even fall asleep. They both missed Y/N the second they heard her cry.

 

* * *

 

“Papa?” Y/N looks up from her block and at Wanda. She sits on the carpet in the common room, trying to build another tower as Wanda sits down on the couch next to her and watches. “No sweetie, not yet.” Y/N pouts but continues to look at her. “Daddy?” Wanda shakes her head to that again and Y/N pouts harder. Frustrated she pushes the tower over that she had built and glares at the blocks. Wanda smirks and snaps a quick picture before she sits down on the carpet in a cross-legged seat. She takes a few blocks and builds a new tower but Y/N pushes it down as soon as Wanda’s hands leave the blocks. “Hey.” Wanda fakes a pout herself and this time uses her magic to let the blocks flow in front of Y/N and builds a tower in the air. Y/N suddenly stops pouting and watches the blocks fly around her head. She laughs and tries to grab one of the blocks but it flies away. “No.” She giggles and pushes herself up, legs spread and hands in front of her to push her up. She walks after the blocks and tries to catch them for several minutes until she wobbles and falls flat on her tummy. A shocking second nothing happens, but then she starts screaming in shock and cries. The blocks fall to the ground and Wanda scrambles herself up to pick Y/N up into her arms. Vision comes in with a bottle in his hand. “What happen?” He looks as confused as he can look at the crying girl. “She fell. Nothing serious.” Wanda rubs Y/N’s back as she cries and shouts for her parents. Wanda winces and knows that the next few days will be a lot.

Y/N refuses the bottle Vision had made and even after Wanda made a new one, she refuses it, too. It’s the first of many times for the next few days.

 

* * *

 

It’s the fourth day Y/N stays with them and Wanda just feels miserable. She’s tired and easily annoyed. She never thought how much it would take to take care of child this age. Y/N barely eats anything and sleep seems far away from her schedule. Each time Wanda had put her down to sleep she starts crying and screaming, only really calming down if she’s in hers or Vision’s arms but even then, she’s not really falling asleep. It’s just a little past noon. Again Y/N refuses to eat anything and demands and asks for her parent. Wanda just worries. It’s not good for a kid this age to not sleep and not to eat. Y/N looks pale and is unusual affectionate. Wanda set her down for only a minute and Y/N instantly starts to sob so Wanda picks her up again. “What's up with you, Y/N? Not feeling well today?” Wanda strokes Y/N’s back and the little girl shakes her head. The woman eyes her a bit closer and her worry increases. Y/N is really, really pale, except from her cheeks which are a worrisome shade of red. She has bags under her eyes and is sluggish and clumsy. More clumsy than usual. She can’t be alone for a few minutes not even to talk about not being on either Wanda’s or Vision’s arms. “Let me feel your head, sweetie.” It doesn’t feel warm or anything but still Wanda worries. She walks up and down in her living room while vision watches her. It’s only a few minutes after that Y/N finally is asleep in her arms. “This is not good, Vis.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s not eating, she’s barely sleeping and … just look at her. No one should look like that let alone a kid at her age. This is just not right.”

 

Almost two hours later Y/N is still asleep. It’s the longest time she actually slept through in the past days and it does nothing for Wanda’s worries. Wanda walks over to her bed where she had Y/N nestled between some pillows, so she wouldn’t fall off in her sleep and slowly starts to wake her with soft touches and silent murmurs. “Y/N, sweetie. Time to wake up.” She strokes softly over her hair until Y/N starts to stir. As soon as Y/N blinks her eyes open and sees Wanda she starts crying and stretches her arms out. “Come here. Shh. I know, you’re not feeling well, hm?” Y/N continues sobbing for a while longer but eventually she calms down enough for Wanda to take her into the living room. Vision had left a bit after Y/N fell asleep and hasn’t returned since then. She suspects that he has new answers from Fury and was sent out once again.

Wanda sighs and sits down on the couch where the lunch is set and picks up the spoon with some baby food Steve had suggested for bad times and tantrums. Y/N doesn’t even glance at the spoon and turns her head away each time it comes near her head. She continues to whimper and sniffle. After a few more tries Wanda gives up and shakes her head. “What shall I do with you, hm?” She strokes Y/N’s back a bit and gives her the pacifier after she doesn’t stop to cry. “Now, calm down, sweetie. It’s okay. It doesn’t take a long time now until they come back. Shh.” She hushes and whispers and tries everything that comes to her mind. She even sits back down on the carpet and lets the blocks fly around but nothing seems to work. The only reaction she gets from the little crying girl is a pathetic whimper as she rolls into a ball and sucks on the pacifier. “Y/N.” Wanda lets out another helpless sigh as the blocks fall down around her. She reaches out to get the hair off of Y/N’s face but stops after she feels Y/N’s skin. She frowns and presses her hand down a little to her cheeks and her neck. “You’re warmer than before.” She reaches out with her other hand, too and picks Y/N up in her arms, then she settles back down on the couch and turns the TV on. FRIDAY puts on a show Bucky and Steve watch with her sometimes. They watch for a few minutes and Wanda chuckles at the figures in the show but as she smiles down at Y/N she sees that she’s not laughing or even smiling. She stares with a blank expression at the TV and lets out quiet sobs and whimpers. “Okay. It’s enough.” Wanda abruptly stands up and shakes Y/N making her squeak and start to sob from anew. She rocks her as she searches for her phone and slams the numbers to get to Steve’s number and hits the call button. It rings a few times before someone picks up. “…I know. Just a second… Wanda? Hello?”

“Steve. I’m sorry to disturb your mission.”

“It’s okay. We’re at the jet at the moment. We head out in a few minutes though. What’s up? Everything alright?”

“Actually…” She glances down at Y/N’s rosy and tear stained cheeks. “No. Not really.”

“What happened? Is she alright? Did she get big again?”

“No. I think she’s kinda… sick?”

“Sick?”

“Yes. I guess it’s a bit more than that. She really misses you. There wasn’t a day she didn’t cry and asked for you, but now it just gets worse. She refuses to eat anything I try to give her; she doesn’t really sleep more than an hour without waking up and the last time I heard her laugh was three days ago or so. Just a few minutes ago she wouldn’t play either and just laid on the carpet. I think she is really warm and might get a fever.”

“Shit. Okay... eh… Do you need us to come back?”

“Is it even possible? Because, I don’t know what to do with her anymore.”

“I’ll… Okay listen. I talk to the others and we figure something out. I’ll call you back in a bit.” He hangs up. And Wanda puts the phone down on the windowsill. She looks outside and holds Y/N’s head close to her chest. “It will be alright. Daddy figures something out, Y/N.”

“Daddy…” Y/N sobs and rubs her forehead on Wanda’s shoulder. Wanda closes her eyes for a second and scolds herself for using this word.

True to his word Steve calls a few minutes later gives her some introductions before he hangs up again. Wanda sighs and walks to her bed like Steve had suggested. She lays flat down and puts Y/N on her stomach so that she can snuggle up to her. Then she drapes a thin blanket over them and starts playing with Y/N’s hair on her neck.

 

* * *

 

A knock on the door lets Wanda looks at her night table. The red letters on her radio says its just somewhat past nine in the afternoon. Wanda hasn’t noticed that she had fallen asleep. She glances down at Y/N who’s still fast asleep. Carefully she tries to stand up, with her still in her arms but without waking her, as it knocks a second time. Sadly, she isn’t as successful as she hoped. Y/N whimpers and blinks her eyes open. She starts crying immediately after she sees Wanda. “Shit. Shh. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She rocks Y/N and walks out of her bedroom over to the front door. “Hey.” Steve stands in front of her, still in his dirty suit with bruises and cuts all over his face. She smiles sadly at her and glances down at Y/N instantly after hearing her cry. “Hey, baby doll.” He takes the girl from Wanda and Y/N just starts to cry even louder. “Daddy is here. I’ve got you. I’m sorry for leaving but I’m back now and I’m not going away again. It’s okay.” He kisses her temples and Y/N clutches on his neck like a lifeline. “She feels really warm.” He frowns at the brunette woman next to him and Wanda just nods. “I wasn’t able to get a reading on it ‘til now. But I’m glad you’re back. I’m sorry for calling you off the mission.”

“It's okay. I would leave everything to get to her.” He looks back down at Y/N just as her face goes really pale. “Doll?” Without any further warning she opens her mouth and vomits right on Steve’s chest with a sad and sick sound. “Oh fu-” He stops swearing just in time but Y/n cries even louder nonetheless. Steve almost worries that she gets an asthma attack or something because her head is already very red. “Okay, it’s okay doll. Don’t cry. We can wash that, yes? Let’s get you to Helen.”

“I'll go with you. Just get changed and we meet at Helen's lab.”

 

Half an hour later Y/N is tucked in Steve’s bed with him lying beside her and gently stroking her cheek. Helen had looked over the little girl and promptly stated that it’s just a sickness caused from stress, lack of sleep and barely eating. She gave him some child meds and some instructions to follow. And here they are.

Wanda come in with a tray, loaded with tee mugs and some bread. She sets everything down on Steve’s night table and walks then to the other side of the bed and sits down on the mattress. “Are you two okay?”

“Yeah, thank you, Wanda. For taking care and calling me.”

“No problem. You sure you’re alright? You look really…banged up?” Steve lets out a laugh and shakes his head. “I’m good, really. Just need some sleep and then everything’s fine.”

“Okay, good. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.”

“I will. Same goes for you.” Wanda smiles at him kindly and nods before she stands back up and walks to the door. “Good night, Steve.”

“Night, Wanda. Thanks again.” She nods once again and leaves silently. Steve looks back down at Y/N as his phone rings. He knows exactly who it is so he picks up. “Hey, Buck.”

“Hey, Stevie. How’s she?”

“She’s good so far. Got sick an hour ago but it will be alright by the time you come home. Don’t worry.” He smiles into the phones and keeps stroking Y/N’s head as he sits up to lean against the headboard. “Okay. That’s good, I guess.” Steve hears Bucky sigh and smiles even wider. “You worry too much, Buck. She’s fine.”

“I worry too much? Who again was the one that came screaming out of the jet exclaiming he has to go home because someone might die if he stays here? When I remember correctly it wasn’t me.”

“Yeah, yeah. You got me there. I worried too.” He laughs before he goes silent again. “How long do you guys need?”

“A day at least. We might finish by tomorrow night if anything goes as planned.”

“That’s good. Be careful. Don’t do anything stupid without me.”

“To throw it back at you form back then: How can I do anything stupid? You took it with you as you left.” Steve rolls his eyes at the sentence and laughs. He remembers the time at the expo where he said the almost exact word to Bucky before he got shipped out. “I love you. Stay safe and come home soon. Okay?”

“Yeah, I love you, too. Give Y/N a kiss from me?”

“I will.” Steve hears some voice and rustling in the line until Bucky sighs. “Yeah, fine. Stark and Wilson demand that you give her some kisses form them too. But not as good as mine you hear?! I’M still her papa nonetheless.” Steve laughs again and glances at Y/N fearing he might have woken her but relaxes as he sees that she’s still deeply asleep. “Got it. Don’t worry. I love you. Good night, Buck.”

“Night, Stevie.”

* * *

 

The morning two days after the phone call, Steve wakes up to strong arms and a warm chest against his back. He turns his head to have a better look but stops as soon as the arms tighten around his waist. “Don’t move. It’s so cozy right now.” Steve chuckles and relaxes back into Bucky’s chest. It’s silent for a few minutes until Steve speaks up. “When did you get home? I haven’t heard a noise.”

“You know I’M and assassin, right? I can be silent when I want to. But I got home an hour ago.”

“Should have woken me up.”

“Nah. You looked so peaceful. And our baby doll was sucking on your finger despite her pacifier in her mouth. It was adorable.” Steve can feel Bucky’s smile at his back. He looks down at Y/N. She’s not sucking on his fingers, but she holds tightly on his shirt. He lets his fingers glide through her hair once and winces as the little girl stirs. “Daddy?” She looks up at him and yawns, then she stretches her arms out. “Hey doll. Look who’s back.” He takes her into his hands and carefully rolls on his back while Bucky adjusts to him. He holds the little girl up into the air so that she can see both of them. She looks a bit curious at firs but then her eyes land on Bucky. “Papa!” It’s as if a switch is turned over. She was happier since Steve got home but now it’s as if they were never away. A smile spreads over her lips, and she actually laughs and reaches for Bucky while she wriggles her legs. “Papa.” Bucky laughs as well and takes her in his arms to kiss her head. “The firs laugh in days and you’re the cause of it.” Steve pouts and looks at them. “Aw, baby doll. Daddy is jealous. Let’s cuddle him, yeah?”

“Daddy, yes.” She reaches out for Steve and as soon as she gets within reach, she presses a big sloppy and wet kiss on his cheek. Steve laughs and turns over so that the little girl is now sandwiched between Bucky’s and his body. The blue of Steve’s eyes meet the blue of Bucky’s, and they both smile. “Welcome back.” Bucky smiles wider and then leans in to kiss Steve with a bit more passion than normal when Y/N is around. “Ew.” They break apart and Stare at her. She giggles and hides her face in Bucky’s chest. “Who taught you that?”

“It was Tony, right?” Steve raises an eyebrow but Y/N continues to giggle until Bucky gasps. “It was Peter. I’M sure. He said it as Pepper kissed Tony last weekend. This little shi-”

“Bucky!”

“Sorry.” Steve shakes his head with a laugh but leans in to kiss Bucky once again. This time they ignore Y/N’s ‘ew’. The moment is perfect and neither wishes it was different.


End file.
